


Just Another Day

by GayShipsSailing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Extra Castiel sex hair, Grinding, Less than 1000 words, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Sex Hair, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShipsSailing/pseuds/GayShipsSailing
Summary: While waiting for Sam's return, Dean needs a distraction.





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching season 12 and thought, ‘Hey, I haven’t done one of these in a while!’ Destiel is my OTP, after all.

Dean was very tired. He felt as though he had been staring at his computer screen for hours, even though it had only been about thirty minutes. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about going to bed. But Sam still wasn’t back from…where was it he’d gone again? Oh, yeah, to get breakfast. Jesus, it was early. He needed to stay up, though, to make sure his little brother made it home in one piece. To do that, Dean Winchester needed a distraction.

He snapped his laptop shut and looked around the bunker’s library. Shelves upon shelves of books made him think maybe he should read. Nah, he could barely focus on work. He would be asleep instantly with a book. There were still a few boxes that needed to be gone through and catalogued, but that was more Sam’s project than his. Then, Dean’s bright green eyes found just what he wanted: a scruffy angel snoozing in a chair.

A smile tugged at Dean’s lips as he stood and crept over to the corner Castiel occupied. Cas’ face was smooth and calm, his full lips parted to let out soft breaths. Dean simply admired him for a moment, taking in the stubble, the loosened tie, and the slight way he stirred as he dreamed. Dean reached out to tousle the man’s dark hair. His fingers trailed down his face, touches light, until he reached Cas’ somewhat exposed collarbone. Dean had to admit, he loved it when his boyfriend ditched the trench coat and suit jacket. It was something he did often around Dean, a subtle sign of his comfort around the Hunter.

“Dean?” Castiel’s husky voice cut through his thoughts like a silver knife. Beautiful, vivid blue eyes watched him. “What are you doing?”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Dean said. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s wrist and gave it a small squeeze. Then, it was there, that smile reserved just for him, the one that lit Cas’ face up and crinkled the corners of his eyes. It was all Dean needed to bend over and kiss his angel. Without even thinking about it, his fingers popped the first few buttons on Cas’ white dress shirt. Cas didn’t try to stop him, instead pulling Dean on top of him by yanking on the collar of his flannel shirt.

It took a second for the two grown men to adjust in the small chair, the thought of relocating never occurring to either of them, but Dean found the solution by swinging one leg over to straddle Cas’ lap. Cas’ shirt somehow opened the rest of the way during that ordeal, and Dean took full advantage of it, splaying his hands over the smooth skin of his chest while kissing him deeply. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth, tugging at the other man’s hair and clothes. Once Dean’s shirts were off, he pushed himself up, bracing himself on Cas’ shoulders and looking down at him. Cas’ lips were a dark pink, bruised from Dean’s ministrations. 

They were both a panting, needy mess when Dean decided to grind his hips down against Cas, who raised up to meet him. They got a steady rhythm going, gyrating and moaning, Cas pleading with Dean for more, sighing his name, grasping his dirty blonde hair, reaching for Dean’s belt buckle. Dean started to help him, but a familiar sound echoed through the bunker, causing the couple to freeze. Sam was home.

As they heard the main door clank shut, the two scrambled to right themselves. Luckily, the corner they were in was hidden well enough to buy themselves some time. Dean pulled on his shirt while Cas buttoned his own. Dean tried to flatten out the angel’s sex hair he had created and Sam chose that moment to step in. He saw his older brother leaning over Cas, playing with his hair, both looking like deer caught in the headlights. Factor in the inside out and misbuttoned shirts, plus the overall disheveled appearance and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had been going on.

Sam set the takeout bags on the table and quickly backed out of the room to give them their space. Dean looked back at Cas and chuckled. He realized he wasn’t tired anymore. “So, sweetheart,” he said softly, leaning in to whisper into Cas’ ear. “Your room or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, a short and sweet drabble. I might continue with a sexier chapter 2 if you guys want ;)


End file.
